1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby trailer and more particularly, to a foldable baby trailer that holds the fabric seat panel in a backwardly downwardly sloping position, assuring a high level of safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many folding collapsible baby trailers are commercially available. However, these folding collapsible baby trailers may be unable to keep the legs of the baby carried therein from touching the ground when the baby trailer is moving. FIG. 1 illustrates the frame structure of a folding collapsible baby trailer 9. When wishing to collapse the folding collapsible baby trailer 9, the two connectors 911 and 912 of the stretcher bar 91 must be respectively detached from the left upright side frame 92 and the right upright frame 93 so that the left upright side frame 92 and the right upright frame 93 can be respectively turned downwards and closely received to the bottom frame 90. This collapsing procedure is complicated. Further, when a baby is sitting on the seat panel (not shown) that is suspending in the bottom frame 90 between the left upright side frame 92 and the right upright frame 93, the legs of the baby may touch the ground, causing an accident.